At the present time there are commercially available portable batteries of various constructions that are in use. These batteries include carbon-zinc batteries, alkaline, spring terminal batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries and similar constructed low voltage batteries. Almost all of these known types of batteries are termed "throw away" as once the charge is depleted in the batteries, they cannot be recharged and therefore are thrown away and must be replaced by new batteries. There is, therefore, a present need for a cost effective replacement for such batteries and, in particular, for 6.0 volt carbon-zinc and alkaline spring terminal batteries. Various electronic control circuits per se are known in the art for monitoring the current applied during the charging of discharged storage batteries but no known combination of battery means and charging control circuit means arranged within the housing for a rechargeable battery are presently known.